earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding the Guardian
Finding the Guardian : Dath’anar One cannot imagine the fear that overcomes my feet at the very presence of these foul creatures. Thankfully my arms are a bit more competent, at least, enough so to steadily aim a bow. Just to look upon these wretched souls that the Great Dark, and even the Nether itself has rejected; and then the horror upon closer inspection when one finds further proof, more so than the rotted flesh, that these were indeed, no different than those I care for. What a catastrophe. An abomination, a blight upon life and all that grows. For as long as this path is an option after death I pray that Elune protect us all. I have an accord with Rivern Frostwind, and have spent a good many days in his service lately. I bring him any meat I can spare. Times are hard and he has other duties more pressing than taking the time to gather food for all of the animals he must now care for, or so I imagine. With these creatures plaguing the area all forms of life are scarce. I secretly wonder if we are losing. It is in this same area, the home of Shan’do Frostwind, that I first saw him. The shadow that covers Stormwind hangs here as well. Even the reflective qualities of the snow hold no haven for the light. The snow itself is crawling with them. They move in such a way - crawling, limping, seething... such distinctions from what they were gives my mind peace from remorse. I stand far, under the even darker shadow of a tree. My feet apart. Steady. My left arm held out with a slight bend yet held strong and firm. My right hand is pulled back, nearly far enough to touch the base of my ear. My eyes linger on the tip of my arrow. Breathe in, and upon exhale, release. It is a pattern. I continue until it flows. And once again I become only part of something larger. Something that takes all movement into consideration. A musical. And I am a note that is swiftly removing the tone less, the off-key. A resurrection of the melody. From afar he sees me and approaches. I bow, as is a customary sign of respect. After all, it is only by his leniency that I walk these lands with my life. It is with his bidding that Shan’do Frostwind provides for his kin. A low rumble ushers from his throat. He is untrusting. In such a time I take no offense, and step back, never turning my back to him. Closer to the filth, a female wanders too near. It is only but a moment before they swarm upon her. There is no honor in a fair fight. There is no motive as to why they have killed her. Certainly they do not need the meat. She posed no threat with the exception of curiosity. “The mindless will rot our homes from the inside,” I say. I look to him, “All of our homes.” For a moment there is an understanding. As it happens to be in many a situation, the enemy of my enemy is a friend. He offers me his name, Dath’anar. “Guardian” in the ancient tongue. It is then that I notice the difference between him and the others. His size, coloration, the length of his teeth and claws. Together we spend the afternoon destroying the monstrosities that lay siege to his home. Category:Stories Category:Elansa Category:Knights-Errant